Szkoła 3
Jest to już druga część historii szkoła tym razem prolog będzie razem ,a nie oddzielnie ,a tym samym 3 ponieważ tam ta ma 2. No ale warto tą przeczytać bo będzie dużo akcji. Prolog akurat może nie być ciekawe ,ponieważ jest tą samą akcją co rewalidacja ,ale pokazuje co się działo przed wydarzeniami z pierwszej części. W tej części dowiecie się troszkę więcej o naszym głównym bochaterze Helmucie i o kilku starych kolegach Staśka. Prolog Jolanta Odbyt: Zostaw mnie ! Mirosława Fin: Hahaha Mirosława Fin dostaje butelką ,ale uczennica ucieka autem i wpada nim do rzeki ,ale nie tonie i płynie na kole ratunkowym. Akt 1 Remont Czas teraźniejszy 29 czerwca 2018 roku województwo śląskie. Od wydarzeń z Państwem Szkolnym minął już rok czasu ,a w tym czasie Helmut postanowił sobie poprzeglądać co obejrzeć na DVD ,bo grać mu się nie chciało. Podczas przeglądania znalazł film Niezwykła wyprawa wielkanocnego zajączka. Wtedy powiedział. Helmut: Wow ,tego filma żem nie oglądał chyba już z 10 lat ,no ale dobra puszczę ,ciekawe czy będzie fajny. Ach kiedyś żem nakupował tyle tych filmów. Tak więc odpalił i zobaczył. Godzinę później przyszła do niego niespodziewanie jego dziewczyna Jaruzelska. Puka do drzwi Helmut: Proszę Jaruzelska: Cześć Helmut: A to ty Jaruzelska: Dobra słuchaj ,bo moi rodzice robią remont ,a nie mam gdzie mieszkać. Mogę u ciebie. Helmut: No nie wiem tutaj w tym domu raczej nie bo za mało miejsca. No chyba ,że u Staśka w domu ,ma tu na podwórku fajny drewniany ,a zresztą jak pozwoli to może się rozejrzysz i pewnie niedługo wróci z budowy. O właśnie przyjechał. Stasiek wysiada z Stara 266 Helmut: Wójku Staśku ,mam pytanie. Stasiek: Jakie znowu ? Helmut: Czy Jaruzelska może zamieszkać u ciebie w domu ? Stasiek: No oczywiście ,że może. To teraz pokaż jej mój dom ,a ja teraz naprawię podnośnik ,bo się coś zacięło i nie można podnieść go do góry. Helmut: Jasne rozumiem. W domu Staśka. Helmut: No moja dziewczyno ,możesz zobaczyć dom. Jaruzelska: No dobra zobaczę. Jaruzelska zwiedzała dom ,ale niepokoił ją nie przyjemny zapach pieca i syf ,czyli porozrzucane butelki pod ścianach. Jaruzelska: Może lepiej nie. Helmut: No to gdzieś chcesz mieszkać ,skoro nie u mnie nie ,a tu ci się nie podoba. Może wolisz w stodole. Jaruzelska: A weź odpuść sobie takie żarty dobra ? Bo zerwę z tobą. Helmut: Hm w sumie to o już wiem ,może u pana Józka zamieszkasz. Jaruzelska: U jakiego Józka ? Helmut: Chodź do Staśka to wszystko później wyjaśni ,a w tym czasie możesz się rozgościć u mnie i może odpalę na DVD jakiś film. W tym samym czasie Tajne więzienie w strefie 51. Mirosława Fin: Och co ja tu robię ,aż nie do wiary ,że nie mogę zniszczyć Polski ,jest mi smutno ,a tych gówniarzy chcę wszystkich powybijać. Anita Kutasiewicz: A w sumie to możemy ,zwłaszcza tego Juzia zabiję ,który mnie wciągnął pod pantograf. Mirosława Fin: Masz rację moja dziewczyno ,nie dość ,że tkwimy tu bez powodu ,to jeszcze zostaliśmy Lesbijkami. Anita Kutasiewicz: Masz rację ,my już nic nie zrobimy. Mirosława Fin: Owszem zrobimy ,ponieważ wkrótce ta głupia Jaruzelska zginie z moich rąk ,a tego jej chłopaka Helmuta powieszę ,a potem podpale hahahaha i wkrótce też wymordujemy wszystkich Polaków za to co mojej rodzinie zrobili. Anita Kutasiewicz: A co ci zrobili ? Mirosława Fin: To wszystko się zaczęło w 1947 roku ,gdy miałam kilka miesięcy ,wtedy mieszkałam w Króliku Wołoskim. Rodzice pracowali w UPA ,wtedy wieś została przesiedlona a rodzice moi rozstrzelani przez Wojsko Polskie. Anita Kutasiewicz: To pani jest ukrainką ? Mirosława Fin: Tak jestem ukrainką i jestem smutna ,że miałam bezsensowne życie. Anita Kutasiewicz: Aha czyli pani chce zlikwidować Polskę tylko dlatego ,że Polacy pani rodziców zabili. Mirosława Fin: Nie o to chodzi. Anita Kutasiewicz: A o co ? Mirosława Fin: O to że mnie ciągle wszyscy do wszystkiego wykorzystywali ,ja nie miałam dzieciństwa ,a jak nie uczyłam się języka polskiego to ojczym lał mnie pasem po dupie ile się da i do dziś mam ślady ,ja zabiję też wszystkich idiotów ,którzy ze mnie robili żarty ,albo klepali ,ja ich wszystkich zabiję ! A wtedy Polska wejdzie w skład Ukrainy ,a Ukraina stanie się Państwem Szkolnym. Anita Kutasiewicz: Cóż patrząc z perspektywy politycznej to może niech pani sobie odpuści ,ponieważ stosunki polsko ukraińskie są dobre ,a zresztą cały sprzęt i armia została zniszczona przez NATO ,więc nic nie zrobimy. Mirosława Fin: Owszem zrobimy ,ponieważ ostatnie jednostki są skryte w tajnej bazie w Bhutanie ,tam mam statek projektu 641 ,który zabierze jednostki i zatakuje wtedy Częstochowę. My musimy stąd uciec. Anita Kutasiewicz: Tylko jak ? Mirosława Fin: Znajdzie się sposób. Zresztą w drodze jest szpieg. Anita Kutasiewicz: Jaki szpieg. Mirosława Fin: Ja moja dziewczyno ,o boże co ja gadam, pani zastępczynio jestem nieprzewidywalna ,a mój roboszpieg teraz jest w drodze ,zresztą przed aresztowaniem ,Pierdek miał uruchomić robota ,który zabije ich. Ale jak na razie to teraz powinniśmy znaleźć sposób na ucieczkę. I po ucieczce mam jeden genialny plan. Kilka godzin później w kamienicy u Józka. Helmut: Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś ,że u mojej dziewczyny jest remont mieszkania ? Stasiek: Ach zapomniałem ,a zresztą to wiesz ,teraz jest już 20 ,więc pora aby ,rozłożyła już śpiwory. Jej rodzice teraz wyjechali na delegacje do Czechosłowacji . Helmut: Nie ma już Czechosłowacji Stasiek: Ach co ja gadam ,zapomniałem ,już tyle lat mam więc wiesz mogę trochę na starość zgłupieć. Oni wyjechali do Czech ,a nie do Czechosłowacji. Helmut: Dobra dobra ,zajmę się nią i potem wrócimy do domu. Jasne ? Stasiek: No oczywiście. Teraz Jaruzelska: A jest net ? Józek: A co to jest net ? Jaruzelska: Internet. Józek: Aha ,ale niestety nie ma tutaj. Jaruzelska: No nie i jak ja teraz sobie przejrzę. Józek: Możesz książkę poczytać ,za moich czasów to wszyscy czytali książki ,a nie gapili się w telefony ,jak to dzisiejsza młodzież. Chyba Helmut jest jedynym z młodzierzy ,który nie używa takich głupot. Jaruzelska: A pan to się zna. Józek: Ja się znam ,bo żem ja walczył na wojnie. Jaruzelska: Serio ? Niech pan mi opowie. Józek: To było na Froncie Wschodnim ,wtedy Ludowe Wojsko Polskie wraz z Armią Czerwoną stoczyły bitwę pod Studziankami ,ja walczyłem w 1 warszawskim pułku czołgów. Wtedy też dostaliśmy od ZSRR czołgi T-34 ,ja z Boryskiem ,walczyliśmy na T-34-85 z Niemieckim okupantem. Oprócz Boryska był jeszcze Janek ,oraz Grigorij i Leonid ,oni pochodzili z Mołdawii. Ja byłem dowódcą czołgu ,Borys był Celowniczym ,Grigorij kierowcą ,Janek był ładowniczym ,a Leonid radiooperatorem ,wtedy gdy wjechaliśmy w działania zacząła do nas strzelać Pantera ,ale Borys trafił go w silnik i zaczął się palić i wtedy załoga zaczęła opuszczać czołg ,a Grigorij na z DT zaczął ich ostrzeliwać ,w końcu do akcji wkroczyły czołgi IS-2 armii czerwonej ,a potem nasz skład z trzema nagle został ostrzelany przez Tygrysa ,który najpierw Kopcińskiemu wysadziła amunicję wyrzucając wieżę ,a czołg Szczepana został uszkodzony ,więc on wraz z załogą ,na całe szczęście Borys trafił go tak ,że zablokował wieżę ,a potem wyskoczyłem z czołgu i pobiegłem pod tygrysa ,gdzie wrzuciłem im granat do środka ,a następnie wybuch granatu spowodował tym samym wybuch amunicji i wyrzucił wieżę na bok. Uf na całe szczęście nie spadła na mnie ,a potem... Helmut: Dobra jestem i przyniosłem rzeczy ,gdzie postawić ? Józek: Tutaj połóż. Jaruzelska: A gdzie jest gniazdko ? Bo muszę telefon podładować. Helmut: Tutaj ,czekaj ja podłączę ci. O proszę Jaruzelska: Co jest ? Helmut: Ale co jest ? Jaruzelska: Kabel się... Helmut: Spokojnie daj ja to zrobię. Wtedy Helmut ciągnąc telefon urwał kabel od ładowarki Jaruzelska: Helmut ! Helmut: No co ? Józek: Spokojnie ja przylutuje go jak chcesz. Jaruzelska: Ok proszę to zrobić. Józek: Dobra pomogę ,Helmut już wracaj do Stasia ,bo czeka na ciebie. Helmut: No dobra. Trochę później Na dworze zaczęło się robić oberwanie chmury ,oraz zaczęła zbliżać się burza. Helmut i Stasiek wrócili na działkę. Stasiek: Dobra chowajmy się szybko do domu ,bo będzie oberwanie chmury. Pamiętaj Helmut o kolacji. Helmut: Spokojnie będę pamiętać. Robot kierowany przez Pierdka śledzi Helmuta ,a po chwili ucieka. W tym samym czasie Mirosława Fin ,wraz z Anitą Kutasiewicz podczas nie uwagi strażników uciekają z pokoju prysznicowego przez wentylacje ,gdzie przechodząc przez nie wchodzą do kotłowni. Mirosława Fin: Hehe to teraz rozkręcimy impręzę. No dajesz Anita rozkręcamy. Anita Kutasiewicz: Ok Rozkręcają wajchy gazowe ,od których robi się przeciążenie. W tym czasie uruchomił się alarm gazowy. Ochroniarz z pokoju bezpieczeństwa: Ochrona ,mamy wylot gazu w kotłownii. Musicie to sprawdzić. Ochroniarz: Dobrze ,kierujemy się tam ,będziemy za kilka sekund. Ochroniarz z pokoju bezpieczeństwa: Uf dobrze ,ja wszczynam ewakuacje personelu na wszelki wypadek. Ochroniarz: W porządku ,już jesteśmy na miejscu ,otwieramy właśnie... Ochroniarz 2: O nie AAAAAAAAAAAA. Ochroniarz 3: Uciekać ! Ochroniarz 4: One mają szpile. Ochroniarz: Nie dotykać ,proszę. Nieeeeeeeeeeeeee Ochroniarz z pokoju bezpieczeństwa: Ochrona halo ! Co tam się dzieje ? Ochroniarz nie może się połączyć z oddziałem ,który poszedł do kotłowni. Ochroniarz z pokoju bezpieczeństwa: No nic muszę trzeba ewakuować personel. (Mówi przez mikrofon): Uwaga uwaga ,wszystkie osoby z personelu muszą udać się w kierunku wyjścia ewakuacyjnego. Jest to rozkaz konieczny ,ponieważ w kotłowni ulotnił się gaz i rząd nie chce kolejnych zabitych ludzi ,dlatego... Ochroniarz zostaje postrzelony przez Mirosławę Fin ,która ukradła pistolet jednemu z ochroniarzy przy kotłowni. Wtedy Mirosława i Anita wychodzą z budynku ,gdzie potem podczas zakradnięcia się do hangaru kradną samolot SR-71 Blackbird. Mirosława Fin: Do widzenia i do zobaczenia nubki ,bo dziś to Mirosława Fin będzie władcą świata HAHAHA. Ochroniarz: Niech to ,zwiała nam. Żołnierz: No i w tym będzie teraz problem ,bo nie tylko te dwie baby są zagrożeniem publicznym ,ale sama technologia samolotu SR-71 może się dostać w obce ręce ,a taka sytuacja Białego domu nie zadowoli ,wiesz ? Nagle w budynku więziennym wybuchł gaz i cały budynek zaczął zżerać ogień. Żołnierz: Dawać tu szybko wozy strażackie , szybciej ! ,niech ktoś ugasi ten pożar. W tym samym czasie Józek: No i tyle ,dużo przygód przeżyłem ,więc przyszła pora aby iść spać. Jaruzelska: Czemu już ? Józek: Bo w tej kamienicy po nocy straszy. Jaruzelska: A co to straszy ? Józek: W czasie kiedy trwała budowa tej kamienicy ,to było w 1965 roku doszło do wypadku. Wtedy kierowca podczas cofania ciężarówką uderzył w rusztowanie z którego po chwili spadli radzieccy robotnicy i wtedy kilka z nich zginęło ,a pozostali zostali inwalidami. Do dziś w nocy straszą tutaj w kamienicy ,a czasami mogą coś przestawiać w mieszkaniu. Jaruzelska: A co mogą ? Józek: Mogą na przykład przestawić garnki ,albo mogą wylać napoje. No dobra idź spać. Jaruzelska: Ach bzdury. Za okna Jaruzelską śledzi robot Pierdka. Akt 2 Wesołe miasteczko Kilka godzin później. Po zjedzeniu śniadania Helmut poszedł grać na kompie w Wota. Helmut: Dobrze. Haha jaki debil. Nie no ja... Nagle z nienacka gościu rozwalił jego Tigera 1 w grze. Helmut: No nie no co za debil. Nagle zapukał ktoś do domu. Helmut: Proszę. Juzio: Puk puk jest tu kto ? Helmut: Zaraz ,czy to ty Juzio ? Juzio: No owszem. Helmut: Juziek ,jak fajnie cię spotkać. Do domu wchodzi Stasiek. Helmut: Dzień dobry wujku Staśku. Stasiek: To co myślisz o wycieczce do Chorzowa ? Helmut: No nie wiem. Stasiek: Ja muszę jechać do Chorzowa ,żeby się spotkać z Jurijm. Podobno znalazł jakiś porzucony samolot w pobliżu miasta ,gdzieś w lesie. Juzio: Nie krępuj się. Helmut: No to możemy jechać. Stasiek: Dobra to zwołam wszystkich. Trochę później Stasiek: Wszyscy gotowi ? wszyscy: Tak Gienia: Czekajcie ,jeszcze każdy weźmie coś do jedzenia i najważniejsze picie ,bo można się łatwo udwodnić. Stasiek: A weź mi tu pani Gieniu nie gadaj głupot. Moja ekipa jest wytrzymała jak czołg. Gienia: No dobra ,ale weźcie ze sobą pismo święte i... Stasiek: Dobra rozumiem ,ale pismo święte jest nam nie potrzebne ,a pani niech wraca do domu ,bo spóźnimy się na pociąg. Tak więc na razie. Gienia: Żegnam. Kanalie jedne. Wiesio: Zastanawia mnie czemu nie pojedziemy samochodem ,tylko traktorem. Stasiek: Bo samochodem to byśmy tam nie dojechali ,a zresztą to pociągiem jedziemy ,każdy z nas płaci bilet osobno ,prawda panie Koński ? Koński: No owszem ,że tak ,ja was tylko na dworzec częstochowski podrzucę i wracam na wieś ,bo jeszcze mi policja zabierze mojego ursusa z parkingu i będę przez to nie potrzebnie płacić 700 złotych. Stasiek: Rozumiem ,szkoda ,że nie pojedziesz z nami. Na dworcu częstochowskim Stasiek: Skoro mamy bilety to możemy już jechać. Koński: Dobra żegnam ,bo mi jeszcze policja wlepi mandat ,że traktorem po mieście jadę ,to na razie. Helmut ,Stasiek i Ceglarski: Do zobaczenia. Jozin: To jest nasz. Jaruzelska: Ale brzydki. Ceglarski: Ej mała ,co ty mówisz ,że brzydki. Jaruzelska: No bo tam same komuchy i żule tym jeżdżą. Ja nie wsiądę. Stasiek: A niech mi pani nie gada takich głupstw ,przecież ja takimi pociągami jeździłem do Katowic. A zresztą ja nie będę czekać 5 godzin na dworcu ,aby przyjechał jakiś super nowy amerykański pendolino ,czy **** wie co ? Jaruzelska: No dobra. Stasiek: Ale żeś wybrał dziewczynę. Helmut: Jeszcze się przyzwyczai do naszego klimatu. W pociągu Jaruzelska: Ała. Stasiek: Ceglarski ! Ceglarski: No co ? Stasiek: Miałeś nie podrywać. Ceglarski: No ,ale to był tylko żart. Stasiek: Ja znam twoje żarty ,a pamiętasz jaki wstyd zrobiłeś nam u pani Izabeli. Wiesio: Jakby to widzieli sokiści to byś nie pojechał. Stasiek: O chłopak dobrze gada ,soki by tego nie tolerowały. Wiesio: A właśnie ma ktoś sok marchewkowy ,bo bym się napił. Menelski: Ja mam bananowy ,nie mam marchewkowego. Wiesio: Dobra niech będzie marchewkowy. Dzięki Menelski: A właśnie ,czy Jurij dobrze zabezpieczył ten samolot ,żeby nam ta durna firma złomiarska nam nie pod********* ? Stasiek: Spokojnie ,tym razem po tej akcji z porzuconym autem przez pijanego kierowcę powinien już zabezpieczyć go plandeką. Menelski: Aha to chyba dobrze bo wiesz ,że oni mogą w każdej chwili go znaleźć. Helmut: A więc tak ,żebyś chciał dostać Snikersa ,musisz zgadnąć który to będzie obrazek ,tak więc mamy na tym postacie z filmu Madagaskar ,a na tym jest Alex w mundurze NKWD ,na tym jest Marty w mundurze Polskim ,Melman jest w mundurze Francuskim ,natomiast Gloria jest w mundurze oficerki SS. Tak więc rozłożę tu te cztery karty pomieszamy i teraz musisz zgadnąć gdzie jest Marty. Tak przy okazji jest to moja ulubiona postać z filmu. Juzio: Chyba pod tą. Helmut: Zaraz sprawdzimy. Oj ,niestety przegrałeś to jest Alex. Ale przypomnę ,że Marty ma mundur LWP ,bo wiesz oni mają mundury z drugiej wojny światowej ,tak więc grasz dalej ,czy nie bo baton się rozpuści ,a ja tego nie będę potem jeść. Juzio: Dobra zjedz go ,ja nie mam ochoty już grać. Marcin: A czy myślicie ,że moja myszka zostanie proboszczem ? Wiesio: Nie ! Marcin: A dlaczego ? Wiesio: Bo ona nie może. A zresztą musi znać kolędy na pamięć żeby być proboszczem ,księdzem ,lub papieżem. Marcin: Ojoj. Janusiak: O siema. Helmut: A co ty tu robisz ? Janusiak: Jadę z Rózią do Chorzowa. Helmut: Ale zaraz my też ,a powód. Janusiak: Bo ja muszę z tatą jechać ,żeby zabrać z nim na złomowisko jakiś samolot ,który znalazł w lesie. Helmut: Aha Janusiak: Dobra to my idziemy nie będziemy wam przeszkadzać. To na razie. Helmut: No pa. Wiesio: Mi tu coś nie pasuje ,bo jeżeli się okaże ,że to jest ten sam samolot co my mamy zezłomować ,to może wybuchnąć z nim jakiś konflikt. Helmut: Wiesz ,ja mam to samo przeczucie ,ale miejmy nadzieję ,że to o jakiś inny chodzi ,no chyba ,że tam jest faktycznie jakaś melina porzuconych samolotów w Chorzowie. Dojazd im zajął kilka godzin. Przez całą drogę oczywiście znajdowali jakieś rozrywki. Stasiek: O już jesteśmy. Wysiadamy ! Helmut: Fajnie się jechało. Jaruzelska: Takim starym. Helmut: Jak to stary ? Przecież to jest nowy. EN57 są nowoczesnymi składami na PKP. Jaruzelska: Ta na pewno. Helmut: No ,przecież on potrafi prześcignąć TGV. Jaruzelska: A wiesz co... Stasiek: Dobra chłopacy i dziewczyny chodźcie. Jurij nie będzie czekać. Wszyscy wsiadają do Żuka i jadą do miejsca ,gdzie Jurij spotkał rozbity statek UFO (Jurij powiedział samolot dlatego ,że Stasiek by mu nie uwierzył). Na miejscu Jurij: Jesteśmy Jaruzelska: To chyba jest UFO. Ceglarski: A jakie znowu UFO ? Co my w terminatorze żyjemy ,że UFO jest ? Menelski: Ceglarski weź nie gadaj głupot ,bo żadnego UFO w terminatorze nie było ,ja oglądałem wszystkie części. Ceglarski: Panie ,niech pan się nie odzywa ,a ty mała weź pamiętaj ,że UFO nie istnieje. Stasiek: Dobra wysiadajmy. A właśnie Jurij ,jak przewieziemy to coś ? Jurij: Z tego co mi wiadomo to dzwoniłem do szwagra ,żeby wraz z Myckiem przyjechali lawetą i dźwigiem tutaj ,ale czemu ich jeszcze tu nie ma tego nie rozumiem. I jeszcze ktoś ściągnął z tego plandekę. Menelski: Ale niezły okaz do kasacji to UFO. Ceglarski: Panie jak sprzedamy żem to na złomowisko to w dolarach nam zapłacą i będziemy bogaci. Menelski: No może zamiast sprzedawać na złom jakieś obudowy żelazne ,będziemy statki UFO sprzedawać Stefciowi takie o to okazy. Stasiek: Dobra bierzcie narzędzia i do roboty ,musimy trochę tego pociąć ,a sam ten to coś jest za wielkie ,żeby na drogach transportować. A zresztą to powinniśmy się pospieszyć ,bo z tego co widzę nadchodzi burza. Jaruzelska: Ciekawe ,gdzie tu się otwiera. O chyba tu. Gdy otworzyła statek usłyszała jakieś jękanie. Jaruzelska: Halo ? Jest tu kto ? I nagle wyskoczył nie kosmita ,ale wygłodzony żul kanibal. Jaruzelska: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA jezu ,ratunku. Żul: Chodź do mnie. Stasiek: Jurij weź SWD z bagażnika szybko. Żul: Chodźcie do mnie przyjaciele ja was schrupię jak kurczaczka. Jurij: Dobra mam. Stasiek: Rozwal mu łeb. Jurij strzela do żula a ten ginie. Menelski: Matko co to było ? Jurij: Ja nie wiem skąd się wziął ten żul ,gdy wywaliłem wejście ,nie było go tam. Stasiek: O to chyba oni. Jurij: Oczywiście ,że tak. Stasiek: Dobra przygotujcie narzędzia ,aby zezłomować ten spodek ,a tego żula weźcie do jeziorka wywalcie ,bo zaczyna od niego walić na kilometr. Bochaterom (Helmut ,Wiesio ,Juzio ,Marcin ,Stasiek ,Ceglarski ,Menelski ,Jaruzelska ,Szwagier i Mycek) udało się wywieść ,częściowo pocięty statek UFO ,żeby sprzedać go na złomowisko w celu kasacji. Chwile później ,gdy odjechali pojawił się Janusiak i jego ojciec ,wraz z Rózią. Ojciec Janusiaka: O kurka ,przecież to było tu. Ja nie mogę ukradli mi go. Janusiak: No wiesz ,ja uważam ,że tym autem tego statka UFO byś nie przetransportował. Ojciec Janusiaka: Dobra wracajmy do domu ,ja nie mogę kradzież w biały dzień. W tym samym czasie Mirosława Fin: No Pierdek ,to powiedz ,gdzie jest nasz Helmucik i ta jego zdurniała dziewczyna. Pierdek: Z tego co widzę to robot ich wykrył na jakimś złomowisku w Chorzowie ,podobno jakiś statek UFO sprzedali na złom ,o widzę jak rozmawiają ,ale chwila jakiś pan robota zauważył o nie. Cholera ,bateria w kontrolerze padła. No i dupa robot został zniszczony i nic się nie dowiem. Mirosława Fin: No nie Pierdek ,już po raz chyba pięćdziesiąty zapominasz o zmianie baterii. No ale dobra nie zwolnię cię. Tym w samym czasie radar wojska polskiego wykrył niezidentyfikowany samolot wlatujący na teren Polski. W tym samym czasie baza wojskowa gdzieś na północy Polski. Sierżant: Panie generale ,nasz radar wykrył niezidentyfikowany samolot przemieszczający się na terytorium Polski. Co mamy robić ? Generał: Niedobrze to może być jakiś rosyjski odrzutowiec. Zestrzelić go ,on nie może nas zaatakować ,a przy okazji włączyć alarm powietrzny. Po dotarciu infomacji do przeciwlotników na terenie całego kraju został włączony alarm powietrzny. Mirosława Fin: Co jest ? Anita Kutasiewicz: Strzelają do nas ! Mirosława Fin: Niech to ,chyba naruszyliśmy przestrzeń powietrzną. Anita Kutasiewicz: To co robimy ? Mirosława Fin: Wyskakujemy. O kurde silnik się pali spadamy ! Anita Kutasiewicz: To do dzieła. Anita Kutasiewicz i Mirosława Fin wyskakują z samolotu ,który został zestrzelony przez wyrzutnię 2K12 Kub i lądują gdzieś w lesie. Samolot SR-71 Blackbird rozbił się w pobliżu Kielc. W tym samym czasie Przeciwlotnik: Gratulacje panie Edziu ,powinieneś dostać order. Preciwlotnik 2: No i właśnie przyniosłem order. Napijmy się ,za zwycięstwo. Nasze Kuby będą zawsze bronić naszego państwa. Teraz Mirosława Fin: Oj ,jesteś ? Anita Kutasiewicz: Jestem ,ale to był lot. Mirosława Fin: Cóż ,uważam ,że powinniśmy znaleźć jakieś inne ciuchy i się przebrać ,bo jak znam amerykanie mogą nas namierzyć w każdej chwili. A w dodatku mogli się zorientować ,że tutaj wylądowaliśmy i mogą jakiś patrol wysłać. Anita Kutasiewicz: Ale to nie strzelali do nas amerykanie ,tylko polacy. Mirosława Fin: No fakt. Anita Kutasiewicz: Ojojoj ciuszki mi się potargały. Mirosława Fin: Dobra znajdziemy jakieś inne ubrania i przebierzemy się. Chodź. Chwilę później Mirosława Fin: O tu są jakieś budki drewniane przerobione na sklepiki ,o do tamtego idziemy wyważyć drzwi. Anita Kutasiewicz: Dobra. Po zmianie strojów. Mirosława Fin: Hehe ,wyglądam jak za dawnych dobrych czasów ,kiedy torturowałam dzieci hehe. Anita Kutasiewicz: No nie ,czy tutaj nie ma żadnych normalnych ubrań. A w tych spodniach chyba ze zgniecenia umrę. Mirosława Fin: Dobra chodźmy ,tam jest motor i wsiadamy. No już wskakuj. Anita Kutasiewicz: Ale w tych spodniach nie jadę ,bo są ciasne. Mirosława Fin: Nie marudź ,tylko wskakuj ,bo pojadę bez ciebie. Anita Kutasiewicz: Oj dobra niech będzie. W tym samym czasie w nagrodę za pomoc w kasacji statku UFO ,bochaterowie wybrali się do wesołego miasteczka. Stasiek: No to panowie ,czas na rozrywkę. Menelski: Przyjechaliśmy tu ,aby ochłonąć sobie po dniu ciężkiej pracy. Ceglarski: Hura. Stasiek: Dobra ,pamiętajcie ,że potem tu wszyscy przed wyjściem się spotykamy. Menelski: Dobra ,ja z Jurijim pójdę do Stasia napić się piwa. Wrócę nie długo. Stasiek: Dobra. W tym samym czasie. Biały dom. Prezydent: Ja nie mogę ,jak mogliście tym najgroźniejszym terrorystkom dać uciec. Ochroniarz 4: Ale ja przyrzekam ,one były uzbrojone ,ja jako jedyny przeżyłem z tego cztero-osobowego oddziału ,który wyruszył do kotłowni. Pozostałych zabiły. Prezydent: Ta i wmawiasz ,że szpilkami zabiły twoich kolegów. Proszę mnie nie rozśmieszać ,bo to nie jest śmieszne ,tylko głupie. Agent FBI: Panie prezydencie ,dostaliśmy informację ,że samolot którym uciekły terrorystki ,został zestrzelony nad Polską w miejscowości Kielce przez polski system rakietowy 2K12 Kub. Niestety w wraku samolotu nie znaleźliśmy ciał. Prawdopodobnie mogły się katapultować. Agent CIA: Panie prezydencie ,mamy informację ,że terrorystki przeżyły katastrofę. 2 kilometry od wraku znaleźliśmy spadochrony ,oraz odkryliśmy ,że włamały się do jakiegoś mini sklepiku z ubraniami ,gdzie znaleźliśmy ich stroje więzienne ,ale niestety dalszy trop się urwał. Prezydent: Cóż uważam ,że powinniście przeszukać też monitoringi miejskie i drogowe ,bo prawdopodobnie mogły uciec jakimś samochodem. Natomiast samolot ma zostać zezłomowany. Nie może jego technologia dostać się w obce ręce. Teraz Menelski: Patrz pan ,zobacz jak fajnie się bawią. Może też pójdziemy do nich. Jurij: W sumie to czemu nie. O a co to ? Policja ? Menelski: Ciekawe co się stało. Jurij: Wiesz co na razie zobaczymy co oni teraz robią. O wysiadają w pośpiechu jakby był tam terrorysta. Menelski: O kurde ,tam jest Stasiek i cała reszta musimy ich poinformować szybko. W wesołym miasteczku Policjant: Stać policja ! Zostaniecie aresztowani za handel bronią i produkcją ładunków wybuchowych. Stasiek: Ale panie policjancie ,jaki znów handel bronią i ładunki ? O co chodzi ? Przecież my niczym nie... Policjant: Proszę jechać ze mną śledczy mają dowody. Policjant 2: Właśnie w dodatku zestrzeliliście odrzutowiec. Policjant 3: I zamordowaliście dwie panie w wieku 45-79 lat. Juzio: Coś mi tu nie pasuje. Wiesio: Oni podobny głos. I nagle okazało się że to nie byli policjanci tylko roboty Pierdka. Stasiek: Co ? Bot bojowy: Mamy rozkaz zlikwidowania was przez Mirosławę Fin. Helmut: O nie to są roboty ,uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie. Bochaterowie zaczynają uciekać w różne strony a roboty za nimi. W wesołym miasteczku wybuchła panika. Bot bojowy: Otwieram ogień ,zlikwidować cele. Bot bojowy: Stasiek Relski ,zatrzymaj się ! Gdzie jesteś nie ukryjesz się. Stasiek: A masz ty tym młotkiem po garnku ,myślicie że możecie strzelać w niewinnych ludzi w miejscu publicznym. No jednego z głowy jeszcze 9 ich zostało. Ceglarski: Myślicie ,że wy głupie roboty możecie mnie zabić ? To poczujcie moc wody. Boty bojowe (dwóch): O nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee woda uciekać ! Ceglarski obsikał pistoletem na wodę roboty ,które zaczęły się ścinać ,ale na całe szczęście zostały zastrzelone przez Jurija z SWD. Ceglarski: Jurij to ty ? Jurij: Tak ! Ceglarski: Uwaga szarżują z dwóch stron ,ja wezmę krzesło i spróbuję nim rozwalić te 300 letnie kupy złomu. Lubicie coś ostrego to poczujcie to ,a masz blaszaku jeden ! Ceglarski nawalał w jednego z robotów krzesłem tak mocno że się rozwaliło całe ,wtedy wyciąga z niego nogę i wbija mu. Bot bojowy: O nieeeeeeee. Na wielkim młynie. Jaruzelska: Helmut uważaj ! Helmut: Spadaj blaszaku. Bot bojowy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Bot bojowy 2: Złapę cięęęęęęęęęęęęęę Bot bojowy 3: Rozkręcam śrubę. Helmut: Trzymaj się. Wielki młyn spada na ziemię ,a robot zostaje zniszczony. Wtedy bohaterowie zbierają się w jedno miejsce. Menelski: Panie w coś ty się wplątał. Stasiek: Ja w nic ,to chyba... Mirosława Fin: Oczywiście ,że ja a kto niby. A teraz lecę znaleźć diament ,podobno macie jakiegoś kolegę ,który pracuje na Syberii ,a oczywiście tam jest diament. Żegnam głupki haha Mirosława Fin ,wraz z Anitą Kutasiewicz i Pierdkiem uciekają swoim super brzydkim i szybkim helikopterem na Syberię. Wiesio: O jakim znowu diamencie gadała ? Helmut: Nie wiem ,ale powinniśmy lecieć na Syberię ,bo mnie nie pokoi to ,że może zabić pana Grędziszczewskiego. Stasiek: O kurde mój kolega jest w niebezpieczeństwie ,trzeba tam lecieć. Marcin: Helmut ma rację. Mój tata go zna ,a będzie mu smutno że zginie. Helmut: No to jedziemy tam. Akt 3 Przygoda na Syberii Na lotnisku Helmut: Leopold i ksiądz Kopciński ? Leopold Sik: O siema Helmut Kopciński: O szczęść boże ,zaraz wy też lecicie na Syberię ? Juzio: No ,mamy ukraść jakiś diament przed Mirosławą Fin. Leopold Sik: Zaraz czyli was też zaatakowały strażniczki ? Stasiek: Nie to były roboty przebrane za policję ,no ale dobra wsiadajmy resztę omówimy w samolocie. Podobno Grędziszczewski jeździ Starem 266 ,a ruscy jego wypasioną brykę podziwiają. 3 Lipca 2018 roku godzina 8:30 Kraj Krasnojarski hotel w pobliżu lotniska. Kafejka internetowa Jaruzelska: Zobaczcie na to. Ceglarski: U to jest ciekawe nawet. Wiesio: Tu piszę ,że świątynie odkryto niedawno ,a plany zbadania są dopiero na wrzesień. O tu jest dalszy artykuł. Nagle wyskoczył bluescreen. Stasiek: No nie i widzisz co zrobiłeś. Wiesio: To nie ja. O yellow screen teraz wyskoczył. Helmut: Raczej multikolor screen teraz jest. Dobra wciśnij Alt F4 ,wtedy powinno to naprawić. Jaruzelska: Zawiesił się. Helmut: Hm skoro tak to trzeba walnąć. Helmut walnął w klawiaturę tak mocno ,że wywołała lekkie trzęsienie ziemi w Hongkongu. Komputer (Windows 98) się uruchomił i działał już poprawnie. Jaruzelska: O działa ,dzięki Helmut. Helmut: Nie ma za co. Kopciński: Dobra chodźmy ,bo nie mamy czasu ,a diament może zostać w każdej chwili ukradziony. Zresztą ty Stasiek chciałeś się spotkać z Grędziszczewskim. Stasiek: To prawda ,a więc chodźmy. Godzinę później Stasiek: Dzień dobry. Grędziszczewski: O dzień dobry Stasiek. A co sprowadza tutaj ciebie i twoich kolegów ? Stasiek: No a więc sprowadza nas tutaj jedno miejsce ,które chcielibyśmy zwiedzić. A dokładnie tą świątynie co nie dawno została odkryta. Grędziszczewski: No ja nie radziłbym tam iść ,ale skoro pewnie wpadliście w jakiś dług to macie latarki. O proszę. Jak pójdziecie tam na tę małą górę to tuż za nią będzie świątynia. Ale niestety muszę się teraz pożegnać ,bo muszę jechać z chłopakami do tartaku zawieść to drewno. Tak więc żegnam. Stasiek: Do zobaczenia. Dobra chodźmy. Bochaterom dojście do światyni zajęło 2 godziny. Helmut: To chyba tutaj. Juzio: Tak to tutaj. To chodźmy bo szkoda czasu ,a pewnie Mirosława Fin już tam jest. Marcin: Ale fajna myszka. Jurij: Marcin chodź ,nie powinniśmy się rozdzielać. Wiesio: Mam nadzieję ,że nie ma tu ludożernych pająków i zombie. Kopciński: Nie ma ich przecież ,ponieważ one występują tylko w grach i filmach. Wiesio: A no tak ,po co ja się ich boję. Helmut: O nie ,chyba tu musimy się rozdzielić. Jest bardzo dużo wejść. Kopciński: Dobra niech każdy ,pójdzie w te trzy wejścia ,na pewno wtedy szybko uda nam się znaleźć ten diament ,a i dla bezpieczeństwa ,zwracajcie uwagę ,czy nie ma jakiś pułapek w tym labiryncie. Wszyscy (poza księdzem Kopcińskim) powiedzieli: Dobrze. Bochaterowie błądzili po tym labiryncie przez 30 minut. Aż w końcu udało się znaleźć jednemu z nich komnatę w której był diament. Marcin: Chłopaki znalazłem ,znalazłem. Diament ! Helmut: Dobrze za moment przyjdziemy do ciebie ,a ty jak na razie nie ruszaj go ,bo może uruchomić jakąś pułapkę. Marcin: No Kopciński: Dobra jestem ,już wolę wysadzić jakąś ścianę tego labiryntu granatem ,niż chodzić w kółko jak głupi. (Wysadził kilka ścianek przy użyciu granatów ,które wcześniej ukradł Państwu Szkolnemu). Stasiek: Dobra wszyscy są ,Helmut weź ten kamień i jak będziesz brać ten diament to go połóż ,bo może uruchomić jakąś pułapkę ,która może zwalić nam sufit na głowę. Helmut: Dobrze. Helmut bierze diament i kładzie kamień ,jednak kamień okazuje się trochę lżejszy od diamentu ,a taka sytuacja spowodowała ,że uruchomiła się pułapka. Stasiek: No Helmut coś ty narobił. Kopciński: To nie jego wina ,dobra wiejemy stąd ,za nim sufit się zawali nam na głowę. Helmut chodź ! Idźcie za mną ja wysadziłem kilka ścianek w korytarzu ,żeby ułatwić nam ucieczkę. Menelski: Szybko do wyjścia ! Juzio: Kurde ,zawaliło się. Helmut: Jest jeszcze gorzej ,że ścian wyłażą karaczany. Ceglarski: Do wody szybko ! Nagle przed nimi zawaliła się ściana. Wiesio: Tam jest jaskiniowa rzeczka ,o nawet tu jest światło. Kopciński: Wskakujcie do niej ,to jest jedyna droga ucieczki. Marcin: Hura ,ale fajnie się pływa ,co nie Helmut ? Helmut: No. Ceglarski: O nie uważajcie tam jest kibel świętego Piotra. Wiesio: Ja nie chce utonąć w gównie. Stasiek: Słuchajcie tam chyba za nami coś jest. Kopciński: Wskakiwać do tego wiru w wielkim klozecie świętego Piotra ,bo inaczej wszyscy zginiemy. Ceglarski: Łoooooo Uwaga ! Bochaterowie wydostali się ze świątyni przez zjeżdżalnię ,natomiast tajemiczy stwór nie złapał na całe szczęście nikogo z nich. W tym samym czasie kradzież diamentu spowodowała ,że w pobliżu świątyni pojawiło się trzęsienie ziemi ,które zniszczyło pobliską starą tamę ,z której wypłynęło pełno wody ,która zmiotła wszystko co znajduje się na rzece (zmiotła ciężarówkę z konwoju ,w którym znajdował się Grędziszczewski i kilku kierowców ,oraz szefa ,którzy pomagali w wydostaniu się jtej właśnie ciężarówki ,która zaklinowała się na starym drewnianym moście. Oprócz tego ofiarą wielkiej fali padły dwa samochody patrolowe Państwa Szkolnego ,które jechały do świątyni w celu zdobycia diamentu.) Ceglarski: Łooo ale zasu... Jurij: Wskakiwać na te płynące bale szybko. A ty nie udawaj nurka Ceglarski ,bo jeszcze się utopisz. Stasiek: Dobra wszyscy są. Kopciński: Uważajcie na wystające z dna kamienie ,lub na powywalane drzewa. Helmut: A teraz jadę jak Kubica po puchar Barcelony. Juzio: (W myślach) O nie - Uważajcie ,mamy towarzystwo za nami. Kopciński: Dobra ja będę ostrzeliwać te strażniczki ,a wy kierujcie i obserwujecie ,czy nie mamy dodatkowego ogona. Jurij: Dobra jedno auto widzę wpadło na nurt. Ale niestety drugie wciąż jest. Helmut: Rozwalić ten samochód ! Szef: Oł pfffff (Napił się wody) - Ratunku ! Jaruzelska: Człowiek za burtą ! - Pomóżcie mu. Menelski: Panie wskocz pan na tą pływającą belkę. Niech pan się trzyma. Szef: Super ,dziękuje chłopaki. Juzio: Strażniczka celuje w nas pomocy ! Kopciński: Strącona ! - Są jeszcze dwie w aucie. Jurij: Dobrze ,to rozwal jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Menelski: O kurde tam jest wodospad ! Kopciński: Skaczemy w niego ,może przeżyjemy. Niech bug będzie z nami amen. Ceglarski: Uwagaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 2 minuty później. Helmut: Łoooo pfffff - Matko ,ale to była jazda. Juzio: No niezła to była jazda. Helmut: Ale zaraz ,gdzie jest Jaruzelska ? Jurij: Obawiam się ,że musimy biec ,chodźcie szybko za mną ,chyba coś widziałem. Szef: Mamy rannego. Grędziszczewski: Dobra wezwę wsparcie ,a wy spróbujcie go tu załatać. Bochaterowie biegną za Jurijm ,ponieważ on zauważył jak dziewczyna Helmuta została uprowadzona przez strażniczki z auta (Gdy zauważyły wcześniej wodospad ,wyskoczyły z auta). Stasiek: Chryste panie co to jest ? Helmut: To chyba są wielkie tostery do kawy ,a tam są zbiorniki i pijesz ile chcesz. Wiesio: Ale to ,to coś wielkie to chyba statek z gwiezdnych wojen. Juzio: Ja nie kojarzę ,żeby takie były w gwiezdnych wojnach. Mirosława Fin: A tu jesteście moje dziubaski. Kopciński: O kurde wpadliśmy. Mirosława Fin: To teraz idziecie na mój nowoczesny statek już ! Marcin: Nigdzie nie idę. Mirosława Fin: Tak ? - Związać ich ,a przed tem przeszukać ,czy nie mają jakiś ostrych zabawek. Bochaterowie zostali wrzuceni do statku ,w którym znajduje się Jaruzelska. W końcu statek JP-9 wystartował wraz z małymi serii JP-2. Helmut: Spokojnie moja dziewczyno ,na pewno się uda. Jaruzelska: Ciekawe jak ? Helmut: To proste zabijemy przywódców Państwa Szkolnego i resztę załogi ,a potem uciekamy statkiem z powrotem do Polski. W tym samym czasie lotnictwo rosyjskie wysłało dwa SU-24 i SU-25 ,oraz jednego Miga-29 w celu zestrzelenia statków Mirosławy Fin ,które naruszyły przestrzeń powietrzną Rosji (Statki te wykrył jeden z pobliskich radarów ,który następnie przekazał informacje do Kremla). Pilot SU-25 (ALFA): Tu alfa ,ja z Wołgą ostrzelam prawe samoloty ,a wy pozostali lewe i głowny. Pilot SU-24 (Katiusza) : Zrozumiałem Pilot Miga (Dowódca): Potwierdzam ,wykonać ten rozkaz. Pilot SU-25 (Wołga): Robi się. Rosyjskie samoloty zestrzeliły wszystkie cztery broniące JP-9 statki JP-2. Natomiast Dowódca ostrzelał główny uszkadzając go nie wiele. Mirosława Fin: Co jest ? Strażniczka Pilot: Atakują nas ! Mirosława Fin: Dobra to wskakuj do JP-3 i rozwal wszystkie nieprzyjacielskie cele. Strażniczka Pilot: Robi się. Mirosława Fin: A reszta niech wskakuje na działka przeciwlotnicze i niech wali w nich ile wlezie. Pilot SU-24 (Jozin): Tu Jozin mamy problemy. Z tego obiektu do nas walą z dwóch dział 57 mm i jednej 76. Musimy je rozwalić ,ponieważ Katiusza jest pod ostrzałem. Pilot SU-25 (Wołga): O nie katiusza zestrzelony. Pilot SU-25 (ALFA): 76 zniszczona. Pilot SU-24 (Jozin): Pomóżcie jestem pod ostrzałem ! Pilot SU-25 (Wołga): Tu Wołga właśnie ostrzeliwuje... Pilot Wołga został zastrzelony przez działo 57 mm ,ale jego samolot uderza w statek JP-9 ,który po chwili wpada w duże turbulencje. Strażniczka Pilot 2: Wpadliśmy w turbulencje. Mirosława Fin: Uważaj drzewo. Łoł o mało co nie puściłam. Czemu nie odpalasz JP-3 ? Strażniczka Pilot: Nie mogę system się zawiesił. Mirosława Fin: To zresetuj go i spróbuj uruchomić stateczek ponownie. Strażniczka Pilot: Działa ,dobra lecę. Helmut: Trzymać się jest dziura w kokpicie. Jurij: O matko. Pilot SU-24 (Jozin): Tu Jozin mamy jeszcze jeden statek na ogonie. Pomóżcie mi. O nie dostałem. Spadam ! Pilot SU-25 (ALFA): Tu ALFA obiekt zestrzelony ,nie widzę głównego obiektu. Pilot Miga (Dowódca): Dobrze ALFA ,możemy wracać do bazy misja wykonana. Trzeba tylko wezwać służby ratownicze ,które znajdą pilotów SU-24. Wołga nie żyje. Dzień później godzina 17:00 czasu lokalnego (W Polsce godzina 9:00). Tajna baza w Bhutanie. Helmut: Musimy obmyślić plan aby stąd uciec. Najgorsze jest to ,że Jaruzelską mają piękność chcą zabić. Juzio: Tylko jak skoro my nie przeciśniemy się przez te kraty. Stasiek: Ja proponuję aby wszyscy wywalili drzwi od klatki krzesłem. Helmut: No właśnie ,czemu ja o tym nie pomyślałem. Trochę później. Helmut: I raz i dwa i raz i dwa. Poszło. Stasiek: Dobra wezmę krzesło i na wszelki wypadek przywalę jakieś strażniczce jakby coś. Kopciński: Bądźcie czujni Helmut: Dobrze ,w tym czasie powinniśmy znaleźć broń. Tylko pytanie gdzie. Wiesio: Chyba tutaj mają. Helmut: Dobra wchodzimy. Stasiek: Halt ! Strażniczka: Rzuć to krzesło. Stasiek: Po moim trupie. Stasiek uderza strażniczkę krzesłem ,następnie bierze jej karabin i strzela ,a chwilę później bohaterowie znajdują bronie i je kradną (trzy karabiny Beryl ,jedno AK-47 ,jedno AK-63 ,trzy PM-63 rak , jeden granatnik Pallad , jeden RPG-7 ,oraz skonfiskowany SWD Jurija i strzelba księdza Kopcińskiego). Jurij: O mój SWD. Helmut: Wiesio weź AK-63. Jest to bardzo fajna broń z Węgier. Wiesio: Wow ,ona musi być zabójcza. Dalej nasi bohaterowie idą korytarzem gdzie natrafiają na ciekawą rozmowę (Spotkanie Mirosławy Fin z Anitą Kutasiewicz ,Pierdkiem ,oraz z Mieciem i Nerdziem. Miecio jest grubym Amerykaninem lubiącym dużo jeść ,a Nerdzio to z wyglądu jest typowym prezesem PS. Są to amerykanie ,byli CIA. Kopciński: Ciszej ,słyszycie ? Mirosława Fin: No moim planem jest zlikwidowanie państw i internetu ,bo internet będzie należeć do rządów Państwa Szkolnego ,a Państwo Szkolne to będzie się rozciągać na wszystkich kontynentach. A narody ,które nie wezmą mojej konstytucji zostaną wymordowane. Ivan Lepikov: Stać ! Jurij: Kim jesteś ? Ivan Lepikov: Jestem Ivan Lepikov najemnik z Ukrainy i w imieniu Mirosławy Fin zostajecie zatrzymani przez ze mnie. Helmut: Panie nie może ,niech pan posłucha co ona tam gada. Ivan Lepikov: Co ? Mirosława Fin: ...I tak wymordujemy najpierw Polaków ,a potem Ukraińców i Rusków ,ponieważ nie spełniają naszych norm Państwa Szkolnego ,oraz wprowadzimy ACTA i CIPA ,bo to najlepsze jest. A robota zrzucimy w aleję i ja z panią Anitą Kutasiewicz będziemy tych patałachów ostrzeliwać z lasera ,który pozyskaliśmy z rzadkiego diamentu z Krasnojarska. Ivan Lepikov: Nie ,nie ,to nie może być prawda. Helmut: Niestety. Juzio: A więc do tego był ten diament jej potrzebny ,żeby zbudować laser. Helmut: Zgadza się. Wiesio: Ciekawe jakiego robota chcą zrzucić na aleję. Kopciński: Słuchajcie ,jeżeli pójdziecie na współpracę to darujemy wam życie i możecie wrócić do swojej ojczyzny. Juzio: To współpraca ? Ivan Lepikov: W sumie to dobra ,bo po tym co zrobiła mi ,gdy nie dowiozłem bomby atomowej. Juzio: Zaraz to pan walczył z Kichańskim w ciężarówce na autostradzie wtedy ? Ivan Lepikov: Tak to byłem ja ,no ale po tym jak rzuciła mną o ścianę ,że nie wykonałem misji i do tego nazwała mnie tchórzem i nieudacznikiem to dobra zbuntuje się przeciw tej pani dyktator z Wiechowa za to co zrobiła i w dodatku nie zapłaciła. Zresztą chłopaki też mieli jej dość i odeszli od współpracy z nią. Dobra to atakujemy ją ? Helmut: Nie możemy ,ponieważ mogą nas roboty namierzyć ,a zresztą musimy uratować moją dziewczynę. Ivan Lepikov: O to dziewczynę ci Państwo Szkolne porwało ? Helmut: Tak i teraz musimy ją... Nagle na korytarzu rozległ się krzyk i jakaś rozmowa. Jaruzelska: Zostawcie mnie ! Strażniczka Szkolna: Cicho ,właź i nie marudź. Helmut: To z tam tąd szybko. Biegną do pokoju ,w którym ma nastąpić egzekucja Jaruzelskiej. Strażniczki usłyszały pod drzwiami ich dialogi. Helmut: Dobra ,panie Menelski ,niech wywala drzwi (z granatnika Pallad). Drzwi zostały wysadzone ,a wszystkie trzy strażniczki w pokoju zostały rozstrzelane. Jaruzelska: Helmut tak się cieszę ,że jesteś. Jurij: Dobra musimy stąd uciekać ,mamy towarzystwo. Kopciński: To może przez tą szybę. Ivan Lepikov: Wtedy wylądujemy w hangarze ,dobra niech ktoś rozwali tą szybę. Menelski: Pan Menelski do usług. Się robi. Menelski rozwala szybę z granatnika Pallad i wszyscy uciekli do hangaru ,natomiast Strażniczki szkolne się wycofały i postanowiły wysłać na nich boty bojowe. Helmut: Chyba zwialiśmy ? Bot bojowy: Stać ! - Jesteście zatrzymani. Juzio: No chyba ,że wy. Bochaterowie otwierają ogień do robotów ,natomiast Mirosława Fin postanawia ewakuować wszystkie oddziały z bazy na statek 641 (statek w wielkości dużego miasta) ,jednak część oddziałów robotów postanawia zostawić ,aby one zlikwidowały bohaterów. Uruchomienie statku włączyło alarm o treści: Achtung ,za 30 sekund statek 641 zostanie wzniesiony w powietrze co spowoduje auto destrukcje całego kompleksu ,prosimy wejść na pokład statku ,który poleci do Częstochowy. Ceglarski: Nie dobrze cały kompleks wyleci w powietrze. Co mamy robić ? Helmut: Do samochodu szybko. Wiesio: Szybko odpal. Helmut: No moment ,jak mam odpalić skoro to jest ten sam grat co tam ten którym po autostradzie w 2017 uciekaliśmy. A walić samochody elektryczne ,na benzynie będzie szybki ,uwaga trzymać się. I wylecieli autem z bazy i jechali z górki bardzo szybko ,a za nimi lawina. Helmut: Hura ,ale lecimy. Jurij: Uważaj na kamienie. Helmut: Łoł. Jurij: Przed nami zabudowanie uważaj. Helmut ominął je wjeżdżając na rampę zrobioną z kamieni. Natomiast znajdujące się na zabudowanej ścieżce (podobnej do muru chińskiego) boty bojowe ,które chciały powstrzymać bochaterów ,wraz z budowlą zostały zniszczone przez lawinę. Auto z tej rampy tak poleciało wysoko ,ale rozbiło się i zostało przysypane przez lawinę. Na całe szczęście bohaterom nic się nie stało. Jurij: O matko ,Żyjecie ? Juzio: U mnie wszystko w porządku ,ale jestem trochę pobijany. Menelski: U mnie też. Ceglarski: I u mnie. Helmut: Nie dobrze ,musimy znaleźć się od razu w Częstochowie. Stasiek: A to dlaczego już tak od razu ? Helmut: A słyszeliście ,gdzie ten statek wogule leciał. Stasiek: O kurde faktycznie ,a w tym mieście mam wielu znajomych ,musimy działać. Helmut: Zaraz ,a co to za pilot ? Stasiek: To chyba od Ikarusa 95L Helmut: Łoł ale fajny przyleciał. Leopold Sik: Ale czad. Jaruzelska: Co... O jejku przecież to jakiś szrot. Stasiek: Tylko nie szrot ,ja z Kazikiem go budowałem ,jest szybki. Helmut: Dobra wskakujmy do niego. Bochaterowie wskoczyli i ruszyli w powietrze zbudowanym przez Staśka i Kazika pojazdem na podwoziu Ikarusa 260. Stasiek: Nasz wehikuł wykorzystuje części z węgierskich ,polskich ,radzieckich i północno koreańskich jednostek. A w dodatku w 1990 udało mi się wraz z Kazikiem ukraść najmocniejsze silniki odrzutowe z ZSRR ,które miały pojawić się w przyszłych samolotach. Jaruzelska: Ło matko ,po tej historyjce sądzę ,że musieliście nieźli być. Stasiek: No. Nagle coś zaczepia się o pojazd. Helmut: Niech to co tak trzęsie ? Kopciński: Mamy towarzystwo ,zaczepili się o nas. Wiesio: Na jakimś latającym samochodzie ? Marcin: Hura wojna z dupczanami. Stasiek: Synek ,weź otwórz ten i kliknij na ten zielony guzik obok ruskich napisów. Szybko ! Helmut: Dobra. Stasiek: No moi mili ,musicie teraz zapiąć pasy ,bo będzie lot nie z tej ziemi. Helmut wciska na zielony guzik obok rosyjskiego napisu "! ВНИМАНИЕ ! не нажимайте кнопку". Wtedy pojazd leci z prędkością światła. Tej prędkości nie wytrzymała lina trzymające latający samochód PS ,który po urwaniu się liny spadł do Syrii ,a na niego weszli arabowie z karabinami wrzeszczący "Allahu akbar" ,ale wkrótce na nich zostaje zrzucona bomba z SU-25 i arabowie ,wraz ze strażniczkami giną. W końcu silnik zaczyna się wyczerpywać i bohaterowie spadają na ziemie ,na szczęście na drogę krajową w pobliżu Częstochowy. Juzio: Helmut zwolnij ,bo w coś walniemy. Helmut: Spokojnie ,zobaczycie ,że zdążymy na pole bitwy na czas. Helmut włącza Cjalisa Królowa dzielni. Ceglarski: Korek przed nami ! Stasiek: Wciśnij w niebieski przycisk. Wtedy pojazdy wyskakuje i omija korek ,ale gdy wylądował ,nagle odpadła śrubka od koła. Helmut: No to lecimy z prędkością światła. Leopold Sik: O matko po zakończeniu tego rejsu chyba będę musiał iść do kibla. Wtedy pojazd rozpędza się do 120 km/h .ale prawe przednie koło odpada i bohaterowie rozbijają się o wiatę przystanku. Stasiek: O nie mój pojazd ,ja nie wiem jak mogło to koło odpaść. Leopold Sik: Najgorsze jest to ,że mogą w każdej chwili zrzucić jednostki. Jurij: Niech to za daleko jesteśmy od alei. Jaruzelska: Pojedziemy taksówką ,hej taksi ! Gdy taksi podjechało ,pojawiły się w nim żule ,a w radiu leciała muzyka żule w taksi. Wtedy jeden żul zakochał się w Jaruzelskiej i miał maślane myśli. Helmut: Dobra ,dobra to jedziemy walczyć czy nie. Jurij: Pojedziemy czymś innym. O tym. Bochaterowie kradną amerykańskie auto z ulicy i jadą do alei. W tym samym czasie na statku 641. Mirosława Fin: Tak ,to oddział Stary pacan zrobi desant na Północy ,wraz ze zbędnymi klonami strażniczek. A oddziały botów wpadną w centrum miasta i mają natychmiast rozstrzelać wszystkich mieszkańców ,a Częstochowa stanie się stolicą Państwa Szkolnego ,albo zostanie spalona. Dobrze Pierdek ,ty wskakujesz na Robostopacza 1 i wesprzesz oddziały Robostopaczy. Pierdek: Się robi. Mirosława Fin: Wykonać desant. I teraz wojska PS rozpoczęły desant ,a większość jednostek wylądowała w alejach (z wyjątkiem starego pacana). Oddziały składały się z jednego rodzaju robota bojowego ,czołgów APAP-1 (wyglądających podobnie ATT z gwiezdnych wojen ,ale w porównaniu z nich były bardzo wolne ,bo zastosowane z nich silniki pochodziły ze skasowanych traktorów socjalistycznych marek) i Robostopaczy-1 i 2 (wyglądające jak AT- ? tutaj nie pamiętan nazwy ,ale to jest mała maszyna krocząca wyposażona w rakiety i minigun kalibru 7 mm i AT-ST jako Robostopacz 2). Jurij: Nie dobrze rozpoczęli desant. Marcin: Nie dobrze. Nagle na ulicy wylądowała machina krocząca Robostopacz-1 w której był Pierdek. Leopold Sik: Uważaj. Pierdek: Łooooooo Stasiek: Uważaj ,gdzie lądujesz. Menelski: Przecież to wróg. Stasiek: Tak tylko żartowałem. Pierdek wywalił machinę do takiego stopnia ,że się uszkodziła i nie nadawała się już do dalszego ataku. Wtedy w alejach obok ratusza wylądował wielki robot lalka. U góry tam gdzie jest korona robota jest laser zrobiony z Krasnojarskiego diamentu Hunów. Natomiast robot miał jeszcze charakterystyczną plastikową różową sukienkę ,czarne buty i żółte włosy (plastikowe). Pozostałe części były beżowe ,a oczy miał białe ,a źrenice na ,których są zainstalowane kamery niebiesko czarne. Robot ma wysokość 10 metrów ,również poza laserem w brzuchu ma zainstalowaną jedną armatę 57 mm podobną do tych co były instalowane w brytyjskich czołgach Mark z I wojny światowej. Mirosława Fin zaczęła przemawiać przez mikrofon znajdującym się w robocie a wszyscy przerażeni patrzyli co się dzieje Mirosława Fin: Uwaga uwaga ,od dziś wasze miasto stanie się moim miastem ,jeżeli się poddacie zwrócę wam wolność ,a jeśli nie to zabiję was.... Do ataku roboty zabić ich wszystkich. Boty bojowe: Rozkaz zostanie wykonany. W tym samym czasie bohaterowie parkują w pobliżu skrzyżowania w alejach i biegną szybko sprawdzić co się dzieje. Jaruzelska: Nie dobrze wojska już wylądowały. Ceglarski: Najgorsze jest to ,że nic nie zrobimy. Bot bojowy: Widzę ,tam są. Zabić ich. Helmut: Niech to zauważyli nas. Kopciński: Wiecie co ,ja uważam ,że powinniśmy walczyć i to nie ważne ,czy zginiemy czy nie ,niech bug będzie z nami. Tak więc do ataku ! Marcin: Na blaszaki ! Leopold Sik: Za moją klątwę. Bochaterowie zaczęli otwierać ogień do robotów ,ale ku ich zaskoczeniu pojawiło się wojsko. Leopold Sik: Co się dzieje ? Helmut: To nasi. Polacy Marcin: O Węgrowie ,Czesiowie ,Amerykanowie ,Niemcowie i Turkowie. Porucznik Jackson: Wszystko w porządku. Stasiek: Tak jest panie dowódco ,niech to dziadostwo wasze wojsko rozwali. Porucznik Jackson: Oczywiście staramy się co w naszej mocy na Północy też walki się dzieją ,ale chłopaki powinni szybko wrócić ,bo tam wróg ma słaby oddział. Wiesio: Dobra przemieśćmy się ,bo oni niezłego kopa w dupę tak naprawdę dostają. Mirosława Fin: Hehehe Nagle samoloty NATO mocno ostrzelały robota Mirosławy Fin i w dodatku jeden z odłamków lekko uszkodził laser. Mirosława Fin: Co się dzieje ? Komputer robota: Lotnictwo NATO atakuje nas. Mirosława Fin: To weź zestrzel ich z lasera. Komputer robota: Uruchamiam. Błąd ,nie można uruchomić lasera jest uszkodzony. Mirosława Fin: To napraw go. Komputer: Naprawa lasera potrwa 15 minut. Mirosława Fin: Dobra przełączam na armatę 57 mm. Teraz przejdziemy tu na prawo ,bo nie damy rady ,ale wcześniej włącz osłony. Komputer: Się robi. W tym samym czasie na Północy walki zaczynają się powoli kończyć ,bowiem większość sprzętu (czołgi Chieftain ,IS-3 ,Centurion ,T-34 ,T-54 ,SU-100 ,oraz pojazdy BRDM-2 ,Hibneryt złożony z ciężarówek Ural-375 i ZU-23-2 ,czyli tyle co przetrwało po upadku PS nie licząc Sił powietrznych) została porzucona w momencie oddania jednego strzału z czego kolwiek (nie ważne czy to był Abrams ,Twardy ,czy Szyłka) od razu strażniczki uciekały z pola walki ,a żołnierze Amerykańscy i Polscy z sukcesem zabijali je. Wtedy też całe lotnictwo PS (trzy L-29 Delfin ,dwa TS-11 Iskra ,dwa MI-2 ,jeden MI-8 i dwa Mig-21) zostało zestrzelone. Również w alejach większość oddziałów robotów została pokonana z powodu niedostatecznego pancerza i osłony. W tym samym czasie wojsko polskie wysłało konwój składający się z dwóch ciężarówek i jednej armato haubicy DANA do alei ,aby przy pomocy armato haubicy rozwalić robota lalkę ,ale niestety mały oddział botów ich zlikwidował ,ale pojazdy na całe szczęście nie zostały zniszczone. Teraz. Wiesio i Jurij ostrzeliwują z wieży ratusza atakujące różnych stron niedobitki. Wiesio: Patrz ,czy to nie Pierdek ,nasz ulubieniec. Jurij: No fakt ,to teraz dostanie lanie. Jurij zabija Pierdka biegnącego w stronę armatohaubicy DANA ,oraz trzy wspierające jego boty bojowe. Teraz w robocie lalce w końcu Mirosława Fin mogła uruchomić laser. Gdy laser był gotowy był taki dzwonek. Mirosława Fin: No to teraz mogę ich zestrzelić. Teraz na zewnątrz Juzio: Nie dobrze uruchomili laser. Helmut: Na armatohaubice DANA szybko ,musimy z niej rozwalić robota. Bochaterowie wskakują na armatohaubice Dana i kierują działo w kierunku robota. Gdy Anita Kutasiewicz to zobaczyła uciekła z robota na latającym motorku. Anita Kutasiewicz: Pani Mirosławo ,ja uciekam bo się boje. Mirosława Fin: A gdzie wracaj ,nie widzisz ,że mamy przewagę. Helmut: Cel namierzony ,ognia ! Bochaterowie wystrzeliwują z armato haubicy Dana pocisk ,który trafia w głowę robota. Wybuch pocisku był tak silny ,że jego osłony nie wytrzymały wybuchu i głowa wyleciała w powietrzę ,a gdy ciało robota upadło ,wybuchła mu w brzuchu amunicja ,która cała go spaliła ,a znajdująca się na pokładzie Mirosława Fin i cztery boty bojowe służące jako ochrona zostali spaleni i zginęli. Kopciński: Juhu Helmut: Jea ,jestem najlepszym celowniczym artylerii. Juzio: Robot został zniszczony. Jaruzelska: Kocham go. W tym samym czasie Miecio: Szanowna pani Kutasiewicz mamy problem. Nasze oddziały padają jak muchy ,a nam skończyła się amunicja. Anita Kutasiewicz: Dobra wracajcie na statek ,ja zrobię coś co wkurzy ich za to ,co zrobili. Helmut: Nieźle co... Jaruzelska gdzie jesteś ? Anita Kutasiewicz: Nigdy jej nie zobaczysz ,bo teraz przywiąże ją do rakiety i wystrzelę ja na warszawę ,cóż podziwiam was ,ale skoro tacy bystrzy jesteście to podpowiem ,że wyrzutnia stoi na Północy hahaha. Wiesio: Nie dobrze co mamy robić ? Helmut: Za nią szybko ! Bochaterowie dojeżdżają po 5 minutach na miejsce gdzie stoi wyrzutnia. Jaruzelska: Helmut to ty. Helmut: Zaraz cię uwolnię wytrzymaj. Wiesio: Helmut nie idź tam ,przecież rakieta może w każdej chwili zostać wystrzelona. Kopciński: Uważajcie. Nagle rakieta poleciała w powietrzę w kierunku Warszawy. Helmutowi udało się na całe szczęście szybko rozwiązać jego dziewczynę ,ale żeby rakieta wylądowała to już nie i podczas kombinacji wyłączenia rakiety uaktualnił jej autodestrukcje. Helmut: O nie autodestrukcja rakiety ,skaczmy ! I wtedy Helmut i Jaruzelska zeskoczyli z rakiety a rakieta w powietrzu wybuchła. Na całe szczęście pod nimi była Warta i wpadli do niej cało. Wtedy wychodzą na brzeg i Jaruzelska mówi. Jaruzelska: Och Helmut ,ja nie wiem jak mogłam się dać złapać Kutasiewiczowi. Helmut: Cóż na całe szczęście jesteśmy cali ,a Mirosława Fin nie żyje. Jaruzelska: No to pozostaje już nam tylko to. Jaruzelska i Helmut się całują (Bo przecież w takich historyjkach nie może takiego wątku zabraknąć). 9 godzin później. Na działce u Helmuta i Staśka zostaje urządzona impreza ,wszyscy ze wsi się zebrali i koledzy też ,nie zabrakło także wojskowych. Jurij: No to pijemy to mołdawskie wino za bohaterów ,którzy uratowali miasto przed teroryzemem ,za silną Polskę i Mołdawie ! Wszyscy: Za silną ! Jurij: Oczywiście jakby ktoś nie wiedział to jestem z Mołdawii. Stasiek: Ja tam wiem ,bo już mi mówiłeś. Wiesio: Ej a gdzie się podziały rolmopsy Sudańskie ? __BEZSPISU__ __LINKNOWEJSEKCJI__